Coming to Terms
by reconghost5
Summary: After warring with herself and coming to terms with who she is, she had finally fought off her nerves. Tonight was the night that Yang Xiao Long would confess her feelings towards her partner.
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. All it's characters respectfully belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

Tonight was the night Yang would finally do it. Tonight, after several months of warring with her own psyche, she was finally going to come clean. She was finally going to tell Blake Belladonna, her friend and partner, that she was in love with the girl. At least that was what she kept telling herself. In fact she told herself that exact same thing a week ago. She dropped her head back in her chair and she looked over to her partner.

Blake was currently sat at the dorm room's dining table in her usual night attire, reading away as she usually did. Yang looked the girl up and down a few times. She stopped after the third or fourth scan of the girl when her eyes connected with the ears atop the faunus' head. The two extra appendages, that were usually hidden under the girl's bow, were now out in the open for all to see. Well at least for those in the dorm room, that only being Blake and Yang as of now.

Ruby and Weiss had gone off to do something with the others tonight. Blake didn't feel like tagging along, and Yang didn't have the heart to leave her friend behind and alone for the night. Now here the two were in a relatively comfortable silence, aside from Yang's music softly playing from the stereo on her desk. Right now would be the most opportune time. With the other two gone, Yang wouldn't have to deal with the gazes of an audience as she spilled her heart out to the black haired girl.

Her focus drifted to Blake's face. Her eyes to be specific. The amber orbs had an amazing knack for drawing her gaze. She felt as though she could get lost in them. Sometimes she felt as though they resembled a sea of honey. Yang chuckled softly to herself at the thought. It was kinda funny considering their colors were black and yellow.

She began to war with herself again. She wanted to tell the girl, but was terrified of all the unknowns involved. Yang's brow furrowed as more thought bombarded her brain like a precise military strike. The thoughts were relentless.

Finally, Yang said to hell with it. She had to tell the girl. It was now or never. She didn't need Blake worrying about her strange behavior. She already noticed the girl has been acting unlike her usual spontaneous and outgoing self.

Yang slowly got up from her chair, stretching side to side until she heard a satisfying popping noise. She then rotated her head around until she felt a small pop in the back her neck, letting out a sigh. Normally an exercise she did before she fought to relax her, she figured now would be a good time for it. She felt more nervous than when she fought her father back when she was still training.

She walked up to the table, slumping down into the seat next to the girl. Blake looked up from her book momentarily, her eyes making contact with the blonde's lilac eyes, before looking back down to the page. The blonde continued to stare at her until her eyes came back up to meet her gaze. A smile began to spread across Yang's face.

"Can I help you?" Blake asked as she laid her book in her lap.

Yang's face returned to normal. She knew what she was here for. She just needed a moment to gather her nerve. Maybe a bit of small talk would help. "Whatcha readin' there, Blakey?" Blake shot the blonde a small smile, causing a shiver to run up Yang's spine. She sometimes hated the effect that the girl had on her.

"Just a book." Blake gave Yang a smirk as Yang's face fell flat. She knew the blonde wanted to actually know the details. "It's a love story about two star crossed lovers who can't be together but decide to in secret anyway. Even though society would surely kick them into the dirt if ever found out."

Yang ran her hand through her blonde mane. "You really like those romance stories, don't you?"

Blake nodded back to the girl. "Yeah. They're really sweet."

Yang gave the raven haired girl a smile as she continued talking about the story. She loved how in to it Blake got when she was telling her about what she was reading. It was nice to see how passionate she was about her reading. Yang nodded as she listened to the girl tell her about the book so far. Sometimes this was better than actually reading the story. Yang actually had a small collection of books she had borrowed from her friend, but always found it more enjoyable when Blake would tell her about it. Maybe that was how Ruby felt when Yang used to read to her.

The blonde sat forward a bit as Blake finished telling her about the story. Finally believing she had gathered up enough courage to tell the girl how she felt. "Blake," She said as she let out a sigh. Her heart began to race as her cold feet began to come back. The thought of telling her never mind, that it was nothing came to mind. No. She had to do this. "I uh, I have something I need to tell you." Yang grabbed a lock of her hair and began to run it between her fingers, a telltale sign that she was nervous.

Blake gave Yang a confused look as nervous wasn't an emotion she generally associated with the blonde. She closed her book, dog earing the page, setting it on the table. "What's up Yang?"

She gave the girl a questioning tone.

"I…" Yang paused, biting her lower lip. This was harder than she imagined it to be. Why did emotions have to be so complicated? She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. Closing her mouth, her lower lip returned to it's spot between her teeth. " _Come on. Damn it Yang. Quit being a scaredy cat,"_ She thought to herself as she clenched her eyes shut. " _You can do this. You're Yang mother fucking Xiao Long."_ She kept repeating the words like a mantra in her head. Finally, she pried her eyes open, making direct eye contact with the faunus. She shot up from her seat, slightly startling the girl, and placed both of her hands on Blake's shoulders. "I love you Blake," She said firmly.

Blake's eyes widened at her partners words. "What?" She said it so quiet it was barely audible.

"like not just 'oh hey. You're my friend. I love you,' kinda way. No I mean as in the 'I am in love with you,' kind of way." No that Yang had said the words, it was all spewing out of her mouth like a waterfall. "I thought _a lot_ about this Blake. It was hard. But I was finally able to come to terms with the fact I'm not like others. I'm not a straight shooter, contrary to popular belief, and I am so in love with you Blake Belladonna."

Yang's hands eventually slipped from Blake's shoulders, dropping back down to her sides. Blake hadn't said a word. Her lips just formed a firm line as she looked down to floor. Yang began to fiddle with the hem of her shorts as her nerves began to grow again. When Blake refused to make eye contact, Yang knew what it was. "Yang. I'm sorry but…" When she paused, Yang felt her heart stop. She could begin to feel her eyes sting. "... but I'm not, you know, into…"

"I know," Yang said, cutting her off as she fought back her tears. She wouldn't cry. At least not in front of Blake. "I should've guessed sooner though."

"Yang, I…" She was cut off again as Yang began to lean in. The blonde then gently place a kiss on the faunus' cheek before leaning back up. "Yang…"

"I'm sorry, Blake." He voice cracked. "Just please, let me have at least that." Blake nodded as Yang turned around. "I need some air." It was clear by her voice that Yang was fighting tears. She ran her hand over her eyes to wipe away any trace of them as she walked over to the door.

Once outside the door Yang only made it a few steps away before her resolve failed her. She collapsed against the wall, sliding down it. Pulling her knees into her chest, Yang buried her face into them as she let her tears flow freely.

 **Author's Note: So I was in an angsty mood tonight. As of now, this is a one shot and completed. But, dependent on the critical response, I have a second chapter relatively planned. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
